My Happy Ending
by babi-gurl-chels
Summary: She wanted to ask him ‘why?’ She wanted to understand. She opened her mouth but no sound came out, so she shut it again. Making a fool out of herself wouldn’t help her now...
1. Chapter 1

They were supposed to be together

Ginny didn't understand. They were supposed to be happy.

Ginny wasn't even aware of the tears running down her cheeks as her lover stared down at her with cold eyes. Her lungs were constricting in her chest making it painful to breathe.

She wanted to ask him 'why?' She wanted to understand. She opened her mouth but no sound came out, so she shut it again. Making a fool out of herself wouldn't help her now. He said something to her, but she couldn't understand the words. They were muffled as though her head was under water. How could he do this? How could this happen?

She had given up everything for him, for them. She had ignored her friend's warnings and her family's wishes… for him. They had a plan, they had a future. They were going to move away from it all and start a family.

Her whole body was going numb; she couldn't feel her fingers or toes. But she felt her head, pounding with the promise of a headache; and she could feel her heart, breaking as each word he had spoken sank in.

What had she done? What had she said? He had never shown any unhappiness with her or their life together. What had changed to make him suddenly not able to stand the sight of her?

She knew his friends never approved of them being together, but he had said he didn't care what they thought. She knew his mother wasn't satisfied with their relationship, and that had hurt him but he endured it because he said she was worth it. And now he had taken it back.

Now he had taken back every word, every promise; every smile, every kiss.

Ginny closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face as he sneered at her despair. She waited to shatter into a million pieces, but she didn't. She waited for the Earth to open up and swallow her whole, but it didn't. All she heard were his unerring footsteps as he walked away from her…

From _them._ It somehow hurt even more, and Ginny wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Draco," she pleaded even as her voice broke on the word, "_don't_."

Too late, he did.

A/N: The End! Well, not really. There's going to be a second part to this, not another chapter but another perspective. I'll get right on it! In the meantime, please review! They make me happy and that makes me write, which in turn makes you happy! It'd be a big circle of happy people! :


	2. Chapter 2

How he be expected to do this

How he be expected to do this? How had he thought he could possibly handle this?

As Draco stared down at the face crumpled in pain belonging to only being in this world he'd ever loved, he felt his own heart die. It seemed only fitting, since it belonged to her.

He wanted to explain, he wanted to comfort her, but he held back.

She wouldn't understand.

Ever since his madman of a father broke out of Azkaban, he'd been on edge. His mother may have accepted that her son fell in love with a Weasely – a blood traitor – but his father sure as hell didn't, and the last time he had spoken to Draco, his father threatened that once he was out, she'd be the first one he came after. Draco hadn't been too concerned since his father should have been put away for life. And now that he was free, every second that she was with him, she was in danger.

He knew that if he just told her that they couldn't be together because of his dangerous father, she wouldn't understand. She would say something like 'I'm not going to let some madman keep me away from the man I love!' Brave, but naïve.

She was a Gryffindor; she was brave to the point of stupidity. And while she may be willing to risk her life, he wasn't. So he was doing the only thing he could do to protect her.

But it didn't make it any easier to endure seeing her hurt. He consoled himself that seeing her cry was better then seeing her die.

Her lips parted as though she was going to speak, but after a moment, she thought better of it and closed them up again.

He prayed to whatever God that might be listening that she wasn't blaming herself for this, but he knew her well enough to know she was. She was probably wondering what she had done wrong. It made him want to scream.

He wondered how fast she would move on after him. Would she take a few months to get over him, or would she run into Potters' arms or some other pansy like him for comfort? Could he stand to see the woman he loves be comforted by Potter? Draco supposed he would have to.

His father had won. Either he stayed with her and end up responsible for her death, or he left her to keep her heart beating. Either way, Draco was not with her.

"Good-bye, Gin." He murmured, but she didn't seem to hear him. He could hardly blame her for being lost in her thoughts right now.

Silence reigned over them and he took this last opportunity to look at her face, to study the shape of her mouth. Her face, even when it was screwed up in pain, was beautiful. He wished he could engrave her face perfectly into his mind, should he not get the chance to see her this close again.

But then her lower lip trembled, and her eyes closed as her tears streamed unabashed down her cheeks, and he knew he had to leave. His infamous Malfoy façade would only last so long.

It was good she'd closed her eyes or she would have seen his own face contorted in pain, and she would have known it was a lie, that he still loved her. It was better this way.

As he walked away, each deliberate step breaking his heart that much more, he heard her voice, barely more then a whisper:

"Draco, don't."

It took every ounce of his strength to keep walking, and he did.

He did it for her, but she didn't – couldn't – know that.

A/N: And there it is! I like doing the same story twice from two different views. Obviously. : Please leave me a review about what you thought, they mean a lot to me!


End file.
